Generation Dead
by Nikki Slayer
Summary: Nik is back in Santa Carla after 14 years, but after meeting some too familiar faces and dealing with the death of her sister, she begins to suspect that something is up. What will happen when she gets too close to them? *NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE LOST BOYS*
1. The Lost Boys

**Generation Dead**

I was walked down the boardwalk, trying to find this shop I used to visit as a kid… a diet frozen yogurt bar? I shoved my hands deeper into the pockets of my leather jacket and kept walking, motorcycle boots scraping the ground. I encountered everything from a comic book shop, to a bar, to a piercing booth. After getting my lip pierced on a whim, I gave up and went down to the beach. I ran my hand along the walls separating the beach from the boardwalk, remembering all the wonderful times I had spent here as a kid. I remembered splashing around in the water, getting fro-yo with Grandma, playing carnival games with Grandpa, and riding the roller coaster with my older sister… that was before her accident though. I shook my head, trying not to think about her, what had happened- really happened to her, but it was too late, memories of her death were barreling through my mind like a freight train.

_ Mom and I clung to each other as we cried, my tears saturating her sweet smelling shirt. Victoria had been missing since yesterday. The cop at the door was rotating his hat in his hands as he told up the news. Victoria was dead. _

"_We found her body on the cliffs. We think she was taking a walk down there and fell. I'm very sorry mam." The next morning, we dressed in all black. It was the day of her funeral. Grandpa drove us there while Mom, Grandma, and I held each other's hands in the back seat, silently crying. I couldn't even look at her, at all the broken bones and wounds the desecrated her body. The funeral service had tried to make her look like she had when she was alive, but there was no denying the smell of death on her, the blue tint of her lips, and the way her eyes, her beautiful green eyes, would never see again. _

_Eventually Mom and Grandma adjusted and moved on, but I couldn't betray my only sister the way they had. I swore I would never forget her. I was never the same._

I found myself toying with the ring on my right pinky finger. I slowly spun it around, watching the intricate curls wind themselves around the blood red stone that sat gracefully as the focal point of the ring. Victoria used to wear it all the time… I abruptly stopped and ran my fingers through my long, dark brown hair while playing with the piece of metal in my painfully sore bottom lip. I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and lit up, needing to unwind after thinking about my past. The smoke filtered through my lungs and I could feel myself getting a little more relaxed. Turning on my heel, I left the beach.

Walking back along the boardwalk at this time of night was always a pleasant experience. The smell of buttery popcorn permeated the salt filled air surrounding the boardwalk. Lights flashed and people shouted, off on a stage there was a band playing. I had just made it to my bike when I heard engines revving and boys shouting. I turned around and felt my eyes widen. It just wasn't possible, yet there they were, sitting in front of me, looking exactly the same as they had fourteen years ago. There was no mistaking who they were, everybody knew who they were. The Lost Boys.


	2. Impossible

The Lost boys rode around me in circles, jeering at me just waiting to get a reaction. Unbeknownst to them, I was too shocked simply by their presence to react to anything they were doing. I could swear I had seen these boys before.

"_Where are you going?" I asked Victoria as she tried to sneak out of the house._

"_Out, please cover for me?" Being the naïve six year old that I was, I was debating between lying for her, or telling mom. _

"_Can I come with you? Pretty pretty please with sprinkles on top?" I begged her, going all out and using the 'puppy dog' stare._

"_No," Before I could protest she leaned down so she could whisper into my ear "But if you cover for me, I'll bring you back something from the Boardwalk okay?" I eagerly nodded and she smiled at me as she shut the door behind her. _

That's where I had seen them before! They were friends with Victoria before her accident! I tried to analyze the boys' faces as the still drove around me in circles… yes, it was defiantly them, but at the same time, it couldn't be them. That was fourteen years ago, they had to have aged since then… But they hadn't. I was still staring as a red car began to pull up in front of the video store I had parked at, causing the boys to leave. I watched them go, still frozen in place as the man driving the car walked up to me. He looked to be about mid-thirties, with a horrendous suit and thick glasses, but with a kind face making up for what he lacked in fashion sense.

"I tell them not to come around here; they never listen," turning to me, he held out his hand. "I'm Max." I looked at him and shook his hand.

"Nik. Thanks." Never one for many words with strangers, I put my helmet on and mounted my bike. Revving the engine just a little bit, I sped down the Boardwalk and back to my little apartment just five blocks away.

After slamming the door, I threw my helmed down onto the bed and sat down, head in my hands. I furrowed my brow in a mixture of concentration and confusion.

"It's just not possible, maybe it was just a trick of the light…" But even as I heard the words echo around the bare room, I knew it wasn't just some optical illusion. I lifted my head, observing my white walls bare except for a few framed works of art from my better years in high school, a signed cd, a dusty mirror, and a picture of Victoria and I, long since faded. I stood and walked over to the picture, arm crossed over my chest. We were at the diet frozen yogurt bar on the boardwalk, both of us holding a cone of the stuff. Victoria had managed to make a perfect swirl, while mine was more than a little mutilated. In the photo, she was laughing, her green eyes crinkling at the corners from joy; I was standing next to her, smiling a huge, front-toothless grin. I smiled at the memory as a tear dripped down my cheek.


	3. The Dream

**A/N: thanks so much to: HermioneandMarcus and Emzy2k11 for my first reviews! I read them and just had to write more so here's a bit of a treat. Not as great as some upcoming chapters (defiantly longer) but an interesting idea (I hope). Anyway, hoping to update at least once a week. Enjoy :)**

That night I had one of the most horrifying nightmares I had had since Victoria had died. I was walking along the beach, the soft white sand caressing my feet as a salt infused breeze ruffled my hair. The warm Santa Carla sun was baking my bare legs and face as a gull cried off in the distance. The gentle pure blue waves lapped at my toes and I saw something sparkling farther down the shore. After reaching the piece in question, I bent down to pick it up. I held up a beautiful green shell, turning it this way and that, just watching it sparkle in the sun.

"It's almost as beautiful you." I froze. I knew that voice. I turned and was overjoyed. There, standing just feet from me was Victoria. I could do nothing but stare as the sun glistened of her long, curly blonde hair. Her green eyes crinkled up at the corners as she smiled at me, revealing a perfect white smile. I looked her over, her body was curvy in all the right places and none of the wrong ones, tanned and toned, considered perfect by the media. Victoria had always strived to be considered perfect. She stood there in bleached cut-offs and a white tank top, arms out just waiting to be embraced. I stood but did not move towards her.

"Victoria..?" I asked, trying to define the line between my sister and this too perfect girl standing in front of me.

"Well of course silly," She half laughed as she said it "Now come and give your favorite sister a hug." I cautiously walked towards her and put my arms around her. She stood half a head taller than me and as we hugged she whispered into my ear. "I've missed you so much Nik. You've grown so much, into a beautiful young lady," She then held me at arm's length, bejeweled bracelets twinkling in the sunlight, and smiled even wider. "You're perfect." She said as she pulled me back into the embrace.

"Uhm… perfect for what?" I asked her. She pushed me back again, her well-manicured nails digging into my flesh.

"They will absolutely adore you." The way she said it made my hair stand on end, she said it like she was being watched, like she was saying someone else's words.

Confused beyond comprehension, I asked who she was talking about. Ignoring my many questions, she dragged me through the woods near the beach until we reached Hudson's Bluff. After letting me go, I examined my arms and legs for scratches the trees and bushes had caused.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her. Not receiving a response, I looked over and aw her, legs dangling off the edge of the cliff watching the sun set. I sat down beside her and watched the sun sink beneath the horizon of a blood red sky and dark water. After the peaceful moment had passed, I stood up. "Victoria, it's getting dark out. We should go home." I started to leave, thinking she had not heard me.

"Wait." It was not a request, it was a command, and I could hear it in the way her voice echoed back from the cliffs. I did as I was told, crossing my arms over my chest until she would explain what exactly we were waiting for.

When she finally stood, it was long since dark, my only light source coming from the revolving lighthouse in the bay. She stretched and sauntered over to me, the light casting her shadow in such a way that she looked demon-like. She leaned over me until her lips er pressed against my ear.

"Do you believe in monsters?" her voice was so quiet that I had to strain my ears to understand the words. I almost didn't take her seriously, but she sounded so sincere I paused. She drew back and looked at me, terror in her usually bubbly eyes. "Not the kind that just live under your bed and in your closet. The kind that will fool you into thinking that they are good. The kind that smile at your face as they stab you in the back. The kind that will rip your throat out without thinking twice about it. The kind that look like they crawled out of the depths of Hell without a scratch…? Nik, there's something here, something bad-" The urgency in her voice was cut short and replaced with a cry of pain and anguish. Horror filtered out all my other emotions as I watched my sister fall to the ground, a wooden stake shoved through her heart and her life's glistening blood permeating the ground around us.

I slowly backed away, terrified of what I would see if I looked up. Curiosity getting the best of me, I quickly glanced up, and what I saw shocked me as much as the attackers method of killing Victoria. The light shone around his silhouette, making him look like some kind of dark angel. He looked from her body to me and smiled. He took a step towards me as his, what can only be described as fangs, glistened in the light from both the moon and the lighthouse.

I practically jumped out of my skin from the awful nightmare. After wiping the cold sweat from my forehead I placed a hand on my rapidly pounding heart, the other hand supporting my torso in bed. I pulled myself into a sitting position and placed my head in my hands. My day was just starting and I could already feel a headache pushing at the sides of my brain. I pulled my hands down over my mouth and glanced at the clock. 12:36 pm. Suppressing a groan, I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower. I let the hot water rush over my body, the steam soothing the stress of the dream. After patting myself dry, I pulled on some acid wash skinny jeans straight out of the 80's and matched them with a black tank top. Neon jelly bracelets adorned my wrists along with my rosary bracelet and a spiked leather bracelet, complimenting the wing that hung from my neck on a long chain so that it rested above my belly button. I pulled on my motorcycle boots and ran a brush through my hair, hoping to tame it without any hair product today. Throwing on my worn leather jacket, I rushed out the door.

I pulled my helmet off and held it under my arm as I walked into my first day of work. Luckily, I had managed to get a job at one of the bars on the Boardwalk. Being a bartender wouldn't be so bad, considering there were worse jobs out there that required dealing with far worse creeps. I walked behind the bar and set my helmet on a counter behind me, well out of any customers reach, and began to wipe down the bar, getting ready for happy hour.

I was thankful when my shift had ended for the simple reason that it covered happy hour. I had encountered my fair share of drunks, creeps, and perverts during my shift and when the clock read 8:00 on the dot I grabbed my gear and left as fast as humanly possible. Pulling my jacket back on, I went back down to the beach to lite up and watched the moon's reflection shimmer on the waves.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there until I heard the sand next to me shift as someone joined me. They didn't say anything so I just ignored them, that is, until they did speak up.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." My eyes widened as I recognized the statement from my dream and turned to see who had so ironically repeated what my dead sister had said, and found myself face-to-face with one of the Lost Boys.


	4. Hudson's Bluff

**A/N: thanks so much to: HermioneandMarcus, Emzy2k11, and LalaLove92 for the wonderful reviews, reading them made an otherwise depressing day amazing. thank you so much!**

"What are you doing here?" I asked the twisted sister look-alike, both shock and distrust playing major roles in the tone of my voice. He turned to look at me and raised his eyebrows.

"It's a public beach. I can be here same as you babe." He winked at me.

"Don't call me that," I said with disgust as I stood up to leave, brushing the sand off my jeans.

"Awe, come on girl, don't leave, I just got here," I began to walk away when I heard him call out from behind me. "Don't you at least want to know my name?"

"Not particularly." I shouted back to him and kept on walking. I smiled to myself as I left the beach, not exactly caring if I looked smug or not.

I ran into them again as I was leaving work the next day. I was walking out to my bike when they pulled up next to me, two on each side, and killed their engines. Trying to hide my annoyance, I sat down on my bike and started it up.

"We never did catch your name girl," The twisted sister look-alike told me, grinning. When I didn't answer right away, he continued smugly "A girl as beautiful as you has to have a name." Trying and failing to hide my irritation, I flipped him my middle finger.

"That's rude." The bleach blond on my other side commented.

"She's not very nice is she Paul?" the one with the dirty blonde curls commented, from behind me. I heard Paul laugh.

"That's okay. I like em' feisty." He winked at me.

"So you got a name?" The bleach blonde asked me. I didn't respond, seeing as there was no way I was going to trust these guys. "Here, I'll start, my name is David. That's Marko," he gestured to the curly blonde "Dwayne," he was looking at the dark haired guy behind me "And you met Paul. Now it's your turn." It was strange to see him smile at me; it was sweet and menacing at the same time. Seeing as I wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon, I decided to humor them. Dismounting my bike I shook my hair out and crossed my arms.

"Nik," I told them flatly. "Can I leave now?" I shifted my weight to my other foot, trying to look scary, but telling from the look in Paul's eyes, the movement came off as more sexy than scary.

"What do you think Paul, should we let her leave?" Marko asked, eyes sparkling mischievously. We all turned to face Paul, Four pairs of eyes, one angry and three playful.

"I don't know Marko. What do you think David?" Paul half laughed as he spoke the words and turned to David.

David removed the cigarette from his mouth and smiled at me with that wolfish grin again. "I think," I prayed that they would let me leave, but I had a gut feeling that this night would be a lot longer than I had planned. "We should take her with us. What do you say Nik? You know where Hudson's bluff is, overlooking the point?"

I looked at each of them, all so cocky with their leather and motorcycles. But then I realized that I guess I was too. I sized up each of them and decided, hell, why not. I needed to have some fun.

"What? Like a race?" I asked, looking David in the eyes, daring him to object to the idea.

"Yea, like a race. You in?" The way he asked was a challenge in itself, and I accepted without hesitation. I heard Paul laughing and David revving his engine and realized I hadn't actually given them and answer. I flipped my hair back and mounted my bike and revved the engine twice as my answer. David leaned back and smiled at me before taking off down the stairs to the beach and into the sand. I took off after him, feeling the rush of the machine under me working to catch up to David. I heard the other boys shouting with joy and understood how they felt. We sped past a group of surf Nazis and got glares from every single one, but I knew it was just because they didn't understand the pure euphoria that came from pushing a motorcycle to the max, like stretching a sore muscle that hadn't been used in a while.

It wasn't long before David and I were neck and neck, dust and sand creating a fog behind us as we raced through the foliage around the path to the bluff. Crashing through the trees, I finally pulled ahead and skidded to stop just inches away from falling over the edge of the cliffs and crashing into the rocks at the bottom. I jumped off my bike and did my 'happy dance' and just flat out gloated at them because I had won the race. The others pulled up beside me and watched, apparently very amused at my dancing. I finally stopped my obnoxious attempt at dance at looked at them.

"Oh, please, don't stop on our account." Dwayne told me, very clearly amused.

"Yea, come on girl. I like watching you dance." Paul told me with an almost lustful glint in his eyes. I smiled and looked at David.

"I won." I told him smugly, once again crossing my leather covered arms over my chest. He had a smirk on his face, the same smirk that adults get when they want to let kids think they have won.

"I guess you did," he turned from me to look at the other Lost Boys. "So what's her prize?" he asked them. The way he said it made me suspect that they were all in on something that I clearly was not.

"Prize?" I asked cautiously, the grin fading from my face. "What prize?" David looked back at me.

"Nik wants to know what prize. Marko, what is the prize?" David smiled, looking at Marko, who returned the smile.

"I don't know. What's the prize Paul?" Marko jokingly asked Paul

"Wait a minute who wants to know?" Paul said, doing his signature half laugh as he spoke.

"Nik wants to know." Dwayne said to no one in particular, a hint of amusement in his otherwise quiet voice.

"Oh, well in that case," Paul trailed off as he looked at me and winked. They all knew I had absolutely no idea what was going on right now and they were happily exploiting that fact. "I think we should take her home, don't you David?" Paul looked over at David who just smirked.

"Alright," he turned to look at me again. "How far are you willing to go Nik?"

**A/N: i just HAD to use my favorite scene from the movie :) review and tell me whatcha think**


	5. Twins?

**A/N: sorry if the next chapter is a little messy, some serious shiznit has been goin down at school and well... it's not pretty. anyway, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and Favorited. I promise it will get better now that i actually have a plan for the story line. thanks :)**

**~Nikkole. PS writters block is a sonofabiotch. :P**

I looked at David, wondering what the hell kind of loaded question he was asking me. All the boys had their eyes on me, eagerly anticipating my answer. Willing to go for what? That was the only question flittering around through my, otherwise confused, mind. They were young guys, they could be just talking about sex, but the way they were looking at me was more than just lust, there was also a raw, primeval hunger in their gaze. Looking back at David, I noticed that he was leaning forwards on his handlebars, impatiently awaiting my answer.

"For what?" I asked him, distrust creeping back into my voice. He leaned back and smiled.

"Smart girl." David looked at the others and nodded.

Moments later I found myself being escorted into a cave, but not just any ordinary cave. A broken chandelier sat in a long since dry fountain. There were a few dusty old couches and a bed in the corner. Various knickknacks decorated the floor and wall space, including a plethora of posters from the 80's. David began a history lesson of the place while Paul was jamming out to Mötley Crüe and Marko and Dwayne were sitting out a couch laughing about something; probably how out of place I felt here. I could feel David's eyes on me and turned to look at him, realizing that he had finished his story. I nodded as if I had heard every word he had said, which, to be fair, I did catch bits and pieces. Something about hotel and an earthquake? I sat down on one of the couches opposite Marko and Dwayne, still in awe of this incredible place. Just the fact that something like this existed was enough to encourage an out-of-place kid to run away. I felt Paul sit next to me and kick his feet up, arms behind his head. I looked over at him and he grinned. It was almost disturbing the way he looked when he grinned, like some kind of predator eyeing a piece of meat.

"So Nik, what do you do for fun?" Innocent question or not, I knew from the way he asked that it was a loaded question. I leaned back into the couch and put my hands behind my head, crossing my legs.

"Little bit of this, little bit of that." I smiled to myself as I stared off into the distance, thinking that the best way to answer a loaded question was to be as vague as possible. Paul laughed to himself.

"Like?" I hesitated, noticing that the others were watching us. I tried to decide how to answer that, but seeing as I didn't really have any friends, I didn't really do much.

"Well… That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I smiled at Paul with an artificial sweetness.

"See, I didn't hear the 'never' part of that sentence. So when am I gonna find out?" He winked at me again, and before I could tell him that what I did was really none of his business, David interrupted us.

"So Nik," I looked up at where he was standing in front of us. "What were you doing at the bar?" he sat opposite of us, looking at me with curiosity on his face.

"I work there. Some of us," I said pointedly looking at Paul "have jobs." Paul and David chuckled. I crossed my arms over my chest, not entirely understanding what was so funny.

"Sucks for you." I heard Marko say from the other side of the room causing all the others to laugh as if it was the funniest thing they had heard all day. Hell, maybe it was, but I didn't understand why it was so funny. I stood up and began to wander around the cave, looking at the various items littering the space. There was a kind of organized disorder about the layout, and everything seemed to center around either the fountain or the couches. I picked through a few piles of junk and found some cassette tapes, CDs, a really cool leather jacket, a bunch of ticket stubs from the boardwalk, a bottle of wine, but the weirdest thing I found was a picture of someone I hadn't actually seen in a long time; Victoria.

I stared at the faded picture for what felt like an eternity, even though it couldn't have been more than minutes. She looked exactly as she had when she left that night, clothing and all. In the old photograph, she was looking off into the distance, laughing. Her golden hair was blowing in the breeze and her green eyes were sparkling. She was sitting on the beach right outside the boardwalk, all the neon casting a rainbow on her hair, making the image look fake. I knew it wasn't. How did they manage to acquire this picture…?

"It's not polite to go through other peoples things." I heard David say from behind me.

"Where did you get this picture?" I asked, brandishing the image at David. He took it and smiled, like the picture was a gateway to old memories.

"Dwayne took it years ago. Her name was-"

"Victoria," I finished for him. I felt three other pairs of eyes on us but didn't look away from David, not that I think I even could. He looked confused.

"No, her name was Avery. She used to hang out with us all the time." Now it was my turn to look confused, I knew that was Victoria, there was no saying otherwise.

"I think I would know a picture of my own sister when I see one." I looked at David without blinking, arms crossed over my chest. He looked at me as if I had just slapped him, because all he could do was whisper:

"Shit…"


	6. The Beach

**A/N: thankyou to everyone who has read, reviewed, or Favorited. Really excited about how this is all going to play out. enjoy... :)**

I woke up the next morning sore all over. I stretched and wondered what the hell had happened last night that had caused me to feel so sore now? I vaguely remembered the guys, a really awesome cave, and… Victoria? It all came flooding back to me, the bar, the guys, the race, the cave, the photo, and the other insane dream I had last night.

_I stood there on the edge of the cliff, wind blowing my hair back behind me. I watched the waves crash below me and the lightning flash above me. The spray from the waves wet my flesh, while the energy from the lightning made my hair stand on end. I felt a hand on my shoulder, soft and smooth. _

_ "Beautiful isn't it?" The instant she spoke, I knew who it was; Victoria._

_ "What happened to you?" I quietly asked, inclining my head to her but at the same time not averting my eyes from the ocean in front of me._

_ "They were so kind to me, they treated me like their little sister. Eventually, they wanted me to be one of them…" she trailed off. Neither of us spoke for some time, listening to the thunder and crashes of the waves. Part of me wanted to accept what had happened and move on, but another part of me, the dominant part, wanted to know what she meant._

_ "One of them? What do you mean?" I quietly asked, despite the storm raging around us. Somehow, she heard me. She turned me around to face her, her hands on my shoulders to steady me. _

_ "Nik, they aren't what you think. Everything you think you know, everything you've ever been told about so-called "fictional" monsters, it's all a lie. Trust no one-" She said more after that but I didn't hear it because out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning shot across the sky and left a crater where, moments earlier, stood my sister._

"That was one messed up dream…" I mumbled to myself. I stood up and stretched, thankful that I didn't have to work today. After a nice hot shower, I slid into some white skinny jeans and a purple tank top. I ran a brush through my hair and settled for some simple makeup. After checking my reflection in the mirror, I threw on my leather jacket and boots and went for a ride down to the beach.

I pulled off my helmet and felt a soft breeze brush across my face and lift my hair as the sun's rays warmed my bare skin. I walked down to the beach and sat down against a wall, watching the sun begin to sink below the horizon. I tilted my head back until it was resting on the wall behind me and closed my eyes, letting the last rays of sunlight wash over me before the darkness of night set in. I pulled off my boots and buried my feet in the sand, reminiscing about all the times I had spent here with Victoria.

_ "I found another one!" I shouted to Victoria, holding up a sand dollar. "Let's put it on the castle! It'll look so pretty!" I ran over to her holding up the prized disk. I pushed it into the sand castle and we both stood back, admiring our architectural talent. Victoria put her arm around my shoulder and hugged me._

I heard a bunch of surf Nazis jog past and felt something hit my foot, causing me to jump. I looked around, confused as to who had dropped their surf board on me when I saw someone lean down to pick it up.

"Sorry about that. It slipped, you okay?" he asked as he held out his free hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me to my feet, smiling. He was around 5'10" and had wavy brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a smile that made me melt. "My names Alex, how about I get you something to eat so I can properly apologize?"

"Okay." I smiled at him, happy that, for the first time since I arrived here, I wouldn't have to eat alone. He tugged my hand and led me to a little restaurant that looked out over the ocean. A waitress led us to a secluded table in a windowed corner. During the meal, I learned that he was 25, had been surfing since he was 8, and his favorite color was green. Alternatively, he learned that I'm 24, that I learned to ride a motorcycle when I was 10, and my favorite color is red. As we were finishing up our meal, he offered to walk me to my bike and I let him. When we reached my bike, he grabbed my hand and pressed his lips to it.

"I'd really like to see you again." He murmured, looking into my eyes. I felt my cheeks flush and replied that I would love to. I watched him lean in towards me and close his eyes, and noticed that I was mirroring him. My lips met his, warm and soft and supple. Kissing him was simple, easy. It was a nearly perfect moment, that is, until the Lost Boys drove up to us.


	7. Wanna Party?

**A/N: There was so many ways this chapter could go so I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out. Hell, I'm thinking about trying to update everyday. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, of favorited. you guys inspire me to keep writting.**

**~Nikkole**

Alex and I broke away from each other, dazed. The Lost Boys pulled up next to us and parked their bikes, each of their faces portraying a smirk at my embarrassment. I looked up at Alex to see him glaring at the boys.

"I'll see you later…" I told Alex, hoping he could see the apology in my eyes. He ripped his gaze away from the Lost Boys and looked at me.

"Just… Call me whenever." He told me and he began to walk away, surf board in tow. I looked over and noticed they were all watching me, except Paul, who was glaring at Alex's back. Thankfully, David was the one to break the awkward silence.

"So a Surf Nazi huh?" he looked at me, smirking.

"Well now we know what Nik does for fun right Paul?" Marko joked, getting a chuckle from Dwayne and David, Paul still focused on Alex. The laughing died down and it was quiet among the group.

"What do you see in a Surf Nazi anyway?" Paul suddenly burst out angrily. I had to work to stop myself from laughing at his expression; he looked like a pouting toddler.

"Chill out Paul. Nik was just having fun. You do it all the time." Marko reminded him. I smiled, grateful to Marko for coming to my defense.

"Yea but… a Surf Nazi?" Paul asked, implying that I could do so much better.

"Since when is kissing a guy a crime?" I interrupted, putting my hands on my hips, half pouting. "I am 24; I can kiss whoever the hell I please." I pointed out. I could tell Paul was about to argue when David interrupted our bickering.

"Remember why we came to visit Nik in the first place?" David asked the other three; at the mention of their presence here, Marko chuckled, Dwayne smiled, and Paul quit pouting.

"Yea why did you interrupt me?" I turned to David, arms crossed over my chest, not exactly angry but irritated instead. He looked at me and smiled.

"You up for another night at the cave, Nik?"

I jumped down the crude steps into the cave and was once again awed by my surroundings. David sat in a wheel chair and rolled up facing one of the other couches that the other boys were sitting on. I popped down onto the couch in between Paul and Marko and looked at David.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked to no one in particular. I felt Paul put his arm around me.

"We can do anything you want babe." He said, winking at me. I shrugged his arm off and leaned forward, chin in my hands with my elbows resting on my knees. David shook his head and motioned Marko over. I looked over and saw Paul and Dwayne whispering to each other, occasionally sneaking glances at my very confused self. The part that freaked me out the most was that it was the quietest I had seen Paul since we had met. Not exactly enjoying the sudden silence of the room, I stood up and went over to the boom box sitting on the edge of the fountain. I pressed play, not really caring what was playing, as long as there was some noise. Wild Side by Mötley Crüe started up, reminding me of when they played at the boardwalk when I was younger. I didn't know who they were but Victoria insisted that we watch them play. It was my first rock concert; I've been a Crüe fan ever since. I walked back around to the couch and sat down in next to Dwayne, hoping to get at least a few words out of him, but earning nothing more than a glance.

"So Nik," David started, breaking the awkwardness of the room. "A Surf Nazi? Seems weird to me, but if that's what you're into…" I looked up at him, not exactly sure where this conversation was going. Marko handed David the bottle of wine I had found earlier, interrupting David's train of thought. It was not like any wine I had seen before her, the bottle was unlabeled, with jewels decorating the sides and neck. He looked at me as he popped the cork.

"I was thinking we could have a little party. What do you say?" Not waiting for my answer, he pressed the bottle to his lips and tilted it back.

"I'd say… you guys struck me as more of beer drinkers." I told him, deciding to be the smart ass that I was, deep down. Fortunately, it struck them as funny too because they were all laughing. David smiled and offered the bottle to me. I took it and was going to take a sip when I felt my phone buzz. I put the bottle down and checked my phone. It was a message from my boss asking if I could come into work ASAP. I replied that I'd be right there and that she owes me. Sighing, I stood up to leave. I had made it partway to the exit when Paul stopped me.

"Where you goin' girl? The party's just getting started." I could practically hear his disappointment as I was leaving. I turned to face them, all four pairs of eyes focused on me.

"Like I said, some of us have jobs." And with that said, I left the cave and re-entered reality.


	8. Dating a Nazi

**A/N: sorry i couldn't upload this sooner, had a few issues logging on. Please don't take the chapter title the wrong way. Alex is a SURF NAZI. Anyway, hope you like. :) Enjoy**

**~Nikkole**

I woke up the next morning, head spinning. I put my hand on my forehead and made the mental note that even though I am a bartender, I really shouldn't drink as much as I did last night. I checked my alarm clock; it was about 1:00 in the afternoon. I dragged myself out of bed and, on a whim, called Alex, asking him to meet me at the beach around 2ish. He happily agreed and I put my phone down on my desk. I was going to wear skinny jeans again, but instead opting for light blue cut-offs and a white tank top to cover my Rasta color bikini. I put on my leather jacket and boots and, avoiding looking in the mirror, left for the beach.

I parked my bike near the video store again, seeing how it was closest to the beach. I put my helmet and jacket on the seat and headed down towards the water, only to be stopped by Max.

"Well hello Nik. I haven't seen you around lately." I looked up at him, oddly suspicious.

"I've been around." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Alright then. Well do stop by sometime?" I nodded, even though part of me wanted to just tell him 'hell no'. With that awkwardness out of the way, I started back towards the beach, earning many odd looks due to my pairing of reflective shades, a bikini, and motorcycle boots. I smiled to myself and flipped my hair back, continuing to the water. I had only just set foot onto the sand when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey Nik! Over here!" Alex waved me over to where he was playing volleyball with some other surf Nazis. I walked over to them, getting a few dirty looks from some groupies in the process.

"What, no surfing today?" I asked sarcastically, cocking my hip. Alex laughed.

"Naw, it's dead out there today. I'm not even gonna bother. Besides, I would never leave someone as pretty as you just standing on the beach while I'm out ridding some waves." He smiled down at me, even though he was only a few inches taller.

"Yo Alex!" one of the guys on the opposing team interrupted. "We gonna play or not bro?" Alex shook his head and chuckled.

"You want to play?" he asked me. I told him I was no good at sports but he insisted. "Okay bro lets go." He shouted back to the opposing team member and we began to play. Fortunately, I managed not to make too big a fool of myself, thanks to Alex mostly. Eventually the sun was beginning to set and the day was winding to a close. Alex took my hand and pulled me to the water's edge. I shed my top and shorts and tossed them over by my boots while Alex waited patiently. He looked at me, neon glowing around him.

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked me, to which I just laughed and pushed him back as I practically dove into the salty water. As I rose back to the surface, I looked to the shore for Alex, but couldn't find him. I felt a pair of strong arms snake around me and lift me up from the water. I felt a pair of soft lips on my ear and fought back a giggle. "Gotcha." Alex whispered as I squirmed in his arms. Once I managed to get free from him, I dove back under the water, only to pop up 10 feet away from where Alex was swimming. He looked at me, and smiled. Once again he grabbed me around my waist but instead of whispering in my ear, he turned me around and kissed me. The way his lips moved against mine, the salt of the ocean and the current flowing around us made this easily the best kiss I had ever had. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he pressed my body against his, one hand on the small of my back, the other holding me up. Finally, we broke away from each other, breathless. We heard wolf whistles from shore and I turned to see who the hell was bothering us.

The Lost Boys sat on the shore, bikes running as if they were waiting for me. I pulled Alex towards the shore and he ever so reluctantly followed. I saw David glance back at Marko and smile.

"Uhm, guys, this is Alex," I said gesturing to the tall, tanned, and toned mass next to me. "Alex, these are the Lost Boys; David, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne." I told him, pointing to each accordingly. Alex just nodded while Marko and Dwayne chuckled at how awkward this moment had become.

"So Alex, you got a thing for our Nik huh?" I head David as my very stunned date. Their Nik? Apparently Alex was as stunned as I was because all he could manage to do was nod. "Well maybe you could come party with us sometime." David suggested, so out of character that I knew something was up.

"No thanks bro. Not my style. See you around Nik." He said looking at me. He turned and went back to rejoin the other surf Nazis around a bonfire further down the beach. I watched him leave than turned to David.

"Really? You just had to interrupt again?" I said to David, once again extremely annoyed. I heard Dwayne laugh and I turned to face him. "It's not funny." I told him.

"Sure it is." Dwayne said, still laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"So why did you have to interrupt me?" I asked David.

"Well you had to leave so early last night that we thought we should make up for it. You in?" David smiled as he asked. I looked over to where Alex was partying with his friends, totally forgetting about me. Well if he can party with his friends than I can party with mine.

"Sure, let me get my bike and get dressed." I told them as I began to walk back to where I had left my bike.


	9. Just One Drink

**A/N: heads up, it's about to get crazy. ;) anyway, the lyrics used belong to Motley Crue and Scorpions, not me. enjoy.**

**~Nikkole**

I stumbled down the stairs into the cave to find all four of the guys sitting in a circle and laughing.

"Hey, Nik's here." I heard Marko point out. I walked over to the fountain and sat down next to Paul.

"So a party huh?" I asked as I was examining my pathetic excuse for a manicure.

"Yup. Thought we should celebrate." Paul told me, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" I asked Paul, but it was David who answered.

"Celebrate you joining our little club." He told me as he smiled. He began to pass around the same bottle of wine that they were yesterday. When it got to me, not wanting to be the odd one out, I pressed the bottle to my lips and tilted it back. It was unlike any wine I had tasted before, it was almost spicy, delicious, and only left me wanting more, but without a weird aftertaste. I pulled the bottle away and licked my lips.

"Damn. This is good, where'd you get it?" I asked David. He smiled and told me it was very special and very rare. No wonder it was so good. I drank some more, loving the sensation of the warm liquid rushing down my throat. I handed the bottle back to David and he put the cork in it, replacing it with a drink I was much more familiar with. He tossed everyone a can of beer, popped the top, and chugged it down. Dwayne noticed I had drunk only a sip when he asked what was wrong. I told him that, unlike them, I preferred to sip my drinks. He laughed and rose to his feet, only to disappear into a back room. I watched Paul roll up a joint and begin to smoke when a bottle was thrust into my hands. I looked up and saw Dwayne standing above me, his own bottle in hand. "What is it?" I asked, examining the bottle.

"A real drink. You'll like it. He promised as he resumed his seat and began to drink .I felt David's eyes on me and looked over to him. He was leaning against the closest wall, his usual smirk plastered in his face. After ripping my gaze from him, I looked over toward Dwayne and held my bottle up in a toast. He did the same. I went to take a sip when Paul stopped me.

"The best way to have this," he explained to me "Is with a bit of… help on the side." He said, dropping a small white tablet into the bottle. He lifted the bottle to his lips when Dwayne stopped him.

"Hey druggie. That's for Nik, go get your own." Paul shrugged and handed the bottle back to me. Dwayne shook his head and went to go turn some music on. I looked at the liquid, no longer fizzing from Paul's so called 'help', and decided that whatever it was, if Paul had some it had to be safe, so I took a swig.

I didn't know what time it was and I didn't care. I danced around the fountain, jumping and laughing with the other guys, bottle in hand. I took another deep drink from my bottle and shouted along the lyrics with Marko and Paul

"Whoa! Yea! Kick start my heart! Hope it never stops!" We were all laughing and drinking and dancing. Dwayne and David were bust taking bets on who was the least sober while Marko, Paul, and I were jumping around like the drunken maniacs we were. The song ended and I grabbed at Paul's sleeve, jerking him to a stop. He looked down at me and held back a laugh. I knew I was a wreck but I didn't really care.

"Hey, hey Paul," I drunkenly slurred as I held onto him. "What did you put in my drink bro…?" I asked as I took another swig. He laughed, probably due to my current intoxicated state.

"Just a little something to help you loosen up babe. What do you think?" he smiled.

"It's great! Thanks!" I told him and we went back to dancing. I found myself head banging with Paul as were shouting along to the next song.

"Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane!" I was suddenly thrown over someone's shoulder and found myself staring at Marko's butt.

"I'll rock you like a hurricane!" I was laughing too hard to be offended by what Marko had said.

"Whoa. Nice butt!" I shouted instead, trying to twist my body so I could see my captors face. He just laughed and set me down on the edge of the fountain. I began dancing my way around the edge, head banging and playing air guitar. Paul jumped up to join me and we both began dancing. I heard the other three laughing and I wasn't entirely sure if it was because of our dancing, or just because we were all so smashed right now.

Paul tossed his empty bottle aside, jumped down, and held his arms out to me to help him down. I downed the rest of my drink and, after discarding the bottle, I put my hands on his shoulder while he grabbed my waist and helped me to the floor. I was a giggling wreck, and he steadied me so I wouldn't fall on my butt. I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. Before I knew what I was doing I reached up and grabbed his face, and pulling him towards me, I pressed my lips against his.

Maybe it was the booze or the drugs, but kissing Paul was different than kissing Alex. Alex's kisses were sweet soft, while Paul's were heated and intense. I wrapped one hand around his neck and tangled the other in his mane of hair. He pressed my body against his, earning wolf whistles and grins from the other three, but only for a moment. My subconscious knew that what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't care. I knew that the others either totally okay with this or just didn't care and for a moment I felt relieved, until I heard a voice I recognized.

"Nik?"


	10. Watch Your Step

**A/N: Uh oh. some serious shiznit is about to go down. Thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, and favorited. you guys rock. **

**~Nikkole**

I tore away from Paul to see Alex standing in the entrance to the cave, shock and hurt covering his handsome face. I stumbled over to Alex to apologize but he was already leaving. Somehow I managed to scramble up the rocks and stairs and up to Alex. It was worse than I thought; he wouldn't even look at me. I grabbed at his arm but he jerked it away, causing me stumble a bit.

"Alex," I began willing myself not to sound too messed up. He turned to look at me, his eyes holding none of the kindness I had seen before. "I'm sorry." I said, opting for as few words as possible.

"Whatever Nik. Go back to partying with them. I don't care." He told me coldly. The way he said it hurt more than I knew it should.

"How did you find me?" I asked, trying not to act as hurt as I was.

"I was taking a walk, like I do every time I can't sleep, and I heard music blaring and shouts coming from that cave down there. I went to go see what was going on and…" He trailed off, to angry to speak. Unfortunately, I wasn't at my most intelligent, and decided to ask him to go on. "And I find you down there, hammered and stoned, making out with some guy-"

"His name is Paul." I interrupted stupidly.

"I don't give a damn what his name is Nik!" Alex shouted at me. "I liked you, okay, I really liked you… My mistake." I felt like I had just been slapped. I watched Alex begin to walk away and felt a pang of sadness inside of me. I knew I had no right to be angry, that I was the one who had been kissing someone else, but there was no way in hell I was just going to let him walk away from me like that.

"Alex!" I called out to him but he wouldn't turn around. I tried to run towards him, but tripped over a rock and scrapped my bare knee. He must've heard me fall because he turned around and went back to help me up. He pulled me to my feet and walked me to the top of the stairs to the cave.

"Are you going to be able to make it down there?" Alex asked me as if he was asking just another drunk off the street. I looked up at him and tried to nod but apparently he wasn't convinced. He began to help me down the stairs when he slipped on the ocean mist covering the stairs. I helplessly watched him fall all the way down the stairs and hurried as fast as I could to help him. I sprinted over to him and pulled his head into my lap. That's when the smell hit me.

On his quick decent down, he had scrapped both his elbows and knees, broken a leg, and got a cut on his arm from crashing into the rocks at the bottom. I gently picked up his arm and stared at the blood dripping down it from the cut. I felt my mouth water and my canines begin to extend as a red haze clouded my vision. I pressed the cut to my lips and felt an instant rush as the blood flowed through my body. I heard Alex groan from both pain and disgust as he tried to pull away from me, but the predator inside me decided to ignore it.

Eventually, the blood from that point on Alex's body was not enough. I dropped his arm and moved towards his head. His eyes widened in fear as he tried to back away from me but it was useless. I gently pulled his face towards me and smiled, his face frozen with shock. And with one quick twist, I ended the life of my almost boyfriend.

A small part of me could not believe I had just done that, just killed Alex, but the currently dominant part was urging me to drink more, he wouldn't miss it. I bit into his throat and sucked the blood from his now lifeless body, loving the sensation that came with it. I felt my senses heighten, strength and speed improving more and more as I continued to drink Alex's blood. Once he was drained, I dropped the body and stood up, wiping my hand across my mouth. The red haze faded away and I felt my teeth retract. When I looked down and saw Alex, reality hit me; I had just killed someone and drank their blood. I covered my mouth in shock and slowly backed away, right into Paul's chest.

I felt Paul's arms wrap around me, comforting me, while the others looked at me, curious.

"Well Nik… You did it. Quicker and cleaner than we ever expected but you did it. You're one of us." David said, breaking the silence. I looked over at him.

"What… What am I?" I asked, fighting back tears.

"You're a vampire Nik. You're one of us." Paul told me, still hugging me to him.

"I killed him…" I said softly, more to myself than to anyone.

"It's okay. You would've had to kill someone anyway. Sucks that it was someone you actually knew and cared about, but it's better than dying." I knew Paul was trying to comfort me but what he was saying wasn't helping. And what did he mean about not dying?

"Dwayne, help me get rid of the body." Marko grunted while tugging at Alex's feet. Dwayne walked over and picked Alex's body up by the arms and they dragged him to the edge of the cliff. "Ready? One, two, three." And on three, they hurled Alex's body over the cliff and down into the crashing waves below.


	11. What a Ride

**A/N: where to start... okay, i wont be able to update as often cause I've got a lot of stuff coming up :/ also, sorry that this is more of a filler chapter but i just had to add this into the story. Anyway, once again thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and/or favorited. :)**

**~Nikkole**

I had spent about a week in the cave, give or take. My boss had called me already but I told her I was working through some stuff and reminded her that she owes me. That was 3 days ago. I haven't heard from anyone since. Anyone human, that is.

I stretched and checked the time; 8pm. The sun was setting on Santa Carla. I looked around my little corner of the room, decorated with all my belongings from my old apartment, including my clothes. I sat on my newly acquired bed in the corner of the main room and watched as the boys gradually filed out of the adjoining cave. First Marko, his curly hair still perfectly in place, sat down on one of the couches and kicked his feet up on the fountain. Then Dwayne who, like me, stretched his arms out and yawned as he sat down on the closest couch to pull on his boots. David and Paul were next, and guessing from David's already forming irritation and Paul's snickering, Paul had once again managed to start off the night with a bang. I managed to pull my depressed butt out of the bed and sat next to Marko as I pulled on my boots and jacket. They all knew I was upset about what had happened, but we all knew there was nothing to do to fix it. I was a vampire.

"So," I started, breaking the silence that frequented the cave. "What are we doing tonight?" I asked, attempting to appear just as fun as the old, human me had been. The others looked at me, mixed emotions on all of their faces.

"Well… we were going to get a bite to eat…" Marko started, unsure of how I would take the mention of my new diet. I took a deep breath in and swallowed.

"Great. I'm starving." I said, trying to convince them that I was coming to terms with what I had become, which, in a way, I had.

"First, I think there's something that we need to tell you." David told me as he walked over to me.

"Can it wait?" I asked impatiently, trying to fool them, but David knew better.

"No. you need to hear this Nik. It's about your sister," Now that caught my attention. I sat down next to David on the edge of the fountain, eager but terrified to hear what he had to tell me about Victoria.

"14 years ago, back when she used to hang out with us, she began to suspect what we were. But she decided that it was crazy, and kept spending time with us. One night, we were all partying, just like we were with you, and apparently she stayed out past curfew. Her dad, your dad, he showed up here, demanding that she go with him and that she was in huge trouble. She was almost as messed up as you were and she fought him. Long story short, he ended up dead. She thought it was all her fault and hated living with the guilt. I believe the reports said that she fell? She didn't just fall. One night, when we were all out hunting, she threw herself off the cliff from guilt…" David trailed off and looked at me; curious as to how I was taking in everything he had told me.

"Did she know… about you…?" I asked uncertainly, turning to face David. He shook his head no. I wasn't sure how to react until I remembered Victoria's favorite quote:

"_Life's purpose is not to arrive in the grave with a perfectly preserved body. It's so skid in sideways, totally worn out shouting 'Damn what a ride!'"_

I smiled to myself through tears as I pictured her sign saying that that was always hanging on the wall above her bed. I was just reminiscing about my reaction to when she had first recited that quote to me; I couldn't believe she was swearing, but then again I was only 6. Apparently I began giggling at the memory because I looked over and noticed I was getting weird looks from the guys.

"Uhm… Nik? You okay?" I heard Marko as me, concerned about my sanity.

"Hm? Oh, yea. I'm fine. I was just thinking about Victoria. She was always so… bright. I don't think she'd want me to just be moping around. Even though I am a vampire," I tried not to stumble over the word for what I was now. "I'm still her sister." I smiled to myself as I twirled my pinky ring. I stood up and looked around. "What are we waiting for? I'm starving. Let's eat." After shared looks of surprise, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne chuckled and David just smiled up at me.

An hour later we were sinking our teeth into some gorgeous girls, literally. David had rounded up some surf groupies and led them to the cave, almost as if they were under a trance. After pumping them full of alcohol, I watched as each boy picked out a girl and pulled them aside. I got the last one and was treating her as a friend. That is, until we got the signal. It wasn't so much of a signal as it was one of the other girls screaming. I watched the familiar haze cloud my vision as my canines elongated. I heard my girl scream and saw a mental image of Victoria. I knew deep down that she didn't approve of me killing people, but I also knew that she knew that I had to do it to survive. I shook the image from my mind and snapped the girl's neck, ending her terror.

Once I was done, I hauled her body out the cave and tossed her into the ocean, feeling a twinge of remorse. I had killed someone again. I stood on the edge of the cliff, arms wrapped around my body, staring out over the ocean. It wasn't long until I was joined by Paul. He tossed his victim off the cliff and stood next to me, neither of us speaking or looking at the other.

"How you feeling?" Paul asked me, still facing the ocean.

"Numb," I half snorted as I turned to him. "Does the guilt ever go away?" I asked him, trying to be strong.

"Not entirely. Eventually you'll learn to turn it off, like the rest of us." The way he said it, I knew he had been through the same thing, if not worse.

"Thanks…" I said, indifferent to if he could hear me or not. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"No problem." He whispered over the crashing waves and wind.


	12. Welcome

**A/N: Hey there everyone. So i'm trying to update as much as i can (I had already written this before things started to get a little crazy) so if i don't update for a while, its cause i'm dealing with some heavy stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. **

**~Nikkole**

I was sitting on a dusty couch in the cave, watching MTV and eating some homemade brownies, totally content with spending a night in while the boys were out. I was on my 3rd brownie when I heard the noise from outside the cave. I figured it was just the guys coming back early so I just ignored it. 30 seconds later David jumped down the steps followed by Paul, Marko, and Dwayne.

"Nik, we need to talk." David told me as he practically ran over to me. I looked up from the TV.

"Bout what?" I asked through a mouthful of brownie. Attractive right. David stood in front of me with his arms crossed. I thought back over the past few days, trying to figure out why he was so ticked right now; nothing came to mind.

"It's time you meet Max." David told me, totally serious. The others were looking at each other nervously. Based on their reactions, I wondered what was so scary about this Max guy, and more importantly, who the hell is he.

"Max? Who's Max?" I asked after swallowing another chunk of brownie.

"Just come on." David said as he turned on his heel and started to leave. As I was scrambling out of the cave after him he shouted back to me. "You know you don't have to eat human food right?"

I smiled to myself. I knew alright, but who doesn't love 'special' brownies? Not wanting to drive, I climbed on the back of Paul's bike, wrapping my arms around his waist as he started it up and the four of us sped off after David. At one point during the ride Paul leaned back towards me so that I could hear what he was saying over the wind. Something about me leaving some brownies for him? I laughed it off and we continued on our trip.

I heard the familiar music of the boardwalk long before it came into view; one of the perks of being a vampire I guess. We came to a halt outside of a video store, Max's video store. There was no way this was the Max they were talking about. I followed their lead into the shop, confused beyond comprehension. I watched Marko, Dwayne, and Paul flirt with a gorgeous caramel colored girl working the register while David went to talk to Max. I wasn't sure what to do with myself so I just leaned on the counter next to Paul. The girl looked at me, her dark eyes widening in surprise. I just smiled at her and laughed with the others, but I could tell from the way she was eyeing me that she couldn't quite disconcert the reason why I was with the Lost Boys. Dwayne noticed my presence and took the liberty of introducing me.

"Oh," he started after he was done laughing. "Maria, this is Nik. Don't worry, she's chill." I smiled at Maria again, but this time she smiled back.

"So Nik, does this make you a Lost Girl?" She asked and I was impressed with her wit. We all laughed but since she brought it up, I was kind of curious and waited for an answer from one of the guys.

"Sure does." Marko said as he put an arm around my shoulder and hugged me. The laughing quieted as David approached.

"Let's go." He told us as he headed for the door. We followed him, but instead of heading for the bikes like I thought he would, we walked around an alleyway to the back of the store.

"What are we doing?" I asked David, not exactly enjoying my current state of confusion.

"Ah, Nik. It's nice to see you again. I knew you'd stop by sooner or later." A voice said from the shadows. I knew that voice. I furrowed my brow in concentration, trying to place a face to the voice. I heard the guys shifting behind me, obviously uncomfortable, nervous, or both. Suddenly, it hit me, I did know that voice. I took a deep breath.

"Hello Max." I said, closing my eyes. I could hear the boys backing up behind me.

"So, you're our newest family member huh? Can't say that I'm not surprised," he said as he held his hands behind his back and began to pace. "So who changed you? David? Paul? I told my boys they should always ask me first but like I've said, they never listen." He turned to me, expecting an answer to his question. I shifted around uncomfortably, not exactly sure how to answer without throwing someone under the bus.

"Well… uhm…" I looked back to the others, all of them suddenly extremely interested in their shoes. "I guess none of them changed me." I said nervously.

"Huh. Well then how did you become a vampire?" he asked me, looking over the thick frame of his glasses.

"Well, we were all hanging out in the cave, and…" I trailed off. How had I become a vampire in the first place? It couldn't have just been from accidentally killing Alex… Maybe it was what Paul put in my drink? I turned to look back at them.

"She drank the wine," David thankfully interrupted. "Her boyfriend slipped down the stairs to the cave and died. She smelled the blood and went into full on predator mode. She's a full." David finished. I turned back to Max to see the look of surprise on his face.

"Already?"

"Well it was a week ago… give or take." I answered, my mind still trying to figure out what David meant by 'full'. Max looked at me and held out his hand like he did when we were meeting for the first time.

"Welcome to the family Nik."


	13. Frogs

**A/N: Yay! an update! Sorry it took a while, been uber busy BUT I had a stroke of inspiration that could not waste so here we go. :) Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and/or favorited. Enjoy**

**~Nikkole**

A few weeks had passed and all was well in Santa Carla… save the growing amount of missing people. Tonight the boys and I were wandering around the boardwalk, once again. After terrorizing the merry-go-round (a tradition I've yet to understand) we decided to go see who was playing tonight. We were walking to the stage with our usual swagger when something caught my eye, an oddly familiar 'missing' poster, worn and faded.

"I'll be right back." I said to no one in particular, not looking away from my target. I started towards it and the crowd parted for me, like they subconsciously knew that I could end their life before they could even blink. I smirked to myself, enjoying all the stares I got as I walked past the crowd and up to the pole covered with multi-colored 'missing' posters fluttering in the breeze. I had almost reached it when I felt someone grab my arm and tug me in another direction. I whipped my head around to face whoever had mustered the bravery to grab me and saw a girl in hysterics crying about something. She looked to be a bit younger than me, with short blonde hair and razored bangs. Her skin was tanned from hours spent in the sun, and she had round hazel colored eyes. She yanked on my arm again; still hysterical and crying so hard I could barely understand what she was going on about.

"You have to help him!" She shouted in between sobs. Ever skeptical, I followed after her. She pulled me away from the boardwalk and into the woods, stumbling through the brush and still sobbing.

"Who exactly am I helping?" I asked as she continued to pull me deeper into the woods. I felt a tree branch scratch against my leather coated arm as she stumbled once again.

"My brother!" She cried, sobbing so hard she was beginning to hiccup. Sensing that I wouldn't be getting any more information, we continued on, until she suddenly stopped, and with it the hysterics. We were in a clearing, tree on all sides, moonlight softly lighting my surroundings.

"Thank God." I muttered under my breath, thankful that the irritating girl had finally shut the hell up. She let go of my arm and stepped farther into the clearing, almost like she was possessed.

"Be careful of what you say Nik." I heard a voice say from across the clearing. Talk about déjà vu. I almost half expected Max to step out from the trees and into the moonlight, but who I saw shocked me even more.

"Edgar?" I asked, thinking back to my childhood spent here, before Mom made us move to Tampa. I took a deep breath in and smiled to myself, knowing that I had the upper hand. "Where's Alan?" I asked, keeping my cool.

"Present." I heard a second voice say from the depths of the woods.

"Long time no see huh Frogs?" I said, using the long since used nickname.

"Too long. What brings you back to Santa Carla?" Edgar asked, still standing on the opposite end of the clearing.

"Needed a fresh start after Tampa." I told them simply as I ran my fingers through my hair. "So why the theatrics to bring me here?" I asked as I gestured to the girl, now standing behind Edgar. "A simple phone call not cool enough for the Frog Brothers?" I asked, smirking.

"Not really our style." Alan said as he finally stepped forward. I chuckled to myself, remembering all the great times I had spent with these boys when we were younger. We used to read all these horror comics and she who could come up with the coolest prank to play on random visitors to the boardwalk.

"So why am I here?" I asked as I pulled a cigarette out of my jacket pocket and lit up.

"We can't catch up with an old friend that we haven't seen in years?" I heard Edgar ask almost innocently. I rolled my eyes, I knew these boys too well. There was no 'just catching up' with them. Everything they did related to vampires.

"Alright," I said as I leaned up against the closest tree. "You guys still run the comic book shop?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"No, we gave that up years ago. Now we run Frog Bros. surfboard shaping company." Alan said grudgingly.

"Very nice. Maybe I'll stop by sometime." I told them, smiling even though we all knew I had no intention of actually fulfilling that promise.

"Fat chance. We're only open during the day." Alan said angrily. I looked at him, pissed that he was killing my buzz. I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and crossed my arms, careful not to ash on my boots or jacket.

"What the hell did I do to piss you off?"

"You're friends with them! The enemy!" Alan shouted back. I watched Edgar shake his head and sigh.

"I really was hoping that we wouldn't have to talk about this just yet." He said more to himself than either Alan or I.

"The enemy?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Nosferatu."

"The prince of darkness."

"The nightcrawlers, the bloodsuckers."

"El vampiro." Edgar said grimly. I looked back in forth between them, imaginary shock playing across my face. Yup, they still believed alright. So I did the thing they would least expect. I doubled over and started laughing.

"Wait… wait, you're kidding right?" I said in between breaths.

"Cut the act Nik. We know that you're one of them." I looked up and saw the both of the holding stakes in one hand. I stood up.

"You're crazy." I told them, prepared to bolt in case things between us got any uglier.

"Are we Nik?" Alan asked as he pressed the stake into his arm and pulled it down to his wrist, a line of scarlet popping up where the stake touched. I buried my face in my hands as the smell hit me like a brick wall. I felt myself double over from the pain of trying to fight my newly formed animalistic instincts.

"See? I told you bro. Now we have to stake her." I heard Alan say, voice filled with unmasked excitement. I was instantly reminded of why I had hated this kid so much when we were younger.

"Not just yet. We can't be sure if she is or not. Maybe she just doesn't like blood." I heard Edgar say. I felt my canines extend as a red haze clouded my vision. My head snapped up and I heard them scream as I jumped.


	14. A Walk in the Woods

**A/N: sorry its taken so long to update. ugh, between school, a job, and a social life ( ;) ) ive been pretty busy BUT here it finally is! part 14! thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited :3**

I felt the power release from my muscles as I jumped towards my old friends. I caught a glimpse of their faces as I flew towards them, wind stinging my face. Their screams echoed around the clearing. And before any of us knew what was happening, I was practically flying over them, tree tops skimming my boots as I disappeared into the night. I tried to gather my thoughts, not really paying attention to what I was doing, still in shock over my two oldest friends trying to kill me. I had to swerve out of the way to just narrowly avoid a couple of trees on my way back to the boardwalk. I dropped down behind the video store, hoping no one would catch me. My boots hit the dark alleyway with a thud. I brushed myself off and flipped my hair back, trying to look like I hadn't just been flying.

"So Nik," I heard Max say from the darkness. I stiffened.

"Yea…?"

"Where are the boys?"

"Watching the show," I shifted nervously. "I'm going to go join them now." I started to walk away when he stopped me.

"Nik." I turned. "Give the Frogs my regards." He said as he vanished back into the store.

I stood there stunned. How did he know about them? Let alone that I was just with them? I shook my head and made my way towards the stage. The others weren't hard to find, just find the group farthest away from the stage who no one wanted anything to do with. I sat down on the rail next to a head banging Paul.

"Well look who it is. Decided to join us?" David looked at me, harder than ever to read. I rolled my eyes. "So where were you?" he asked in such a way that I knew I was in deep shit.

"I went for a walk. Kay?" I told him, looking him straight in the eye. I felt Paul's head banging stop as he slowly shifted away, watching the showdown between David and I. Marko and Dwayne were standing off to the side, watching us just as intently as Paul.

"I'm starving. Let's get someone to eat." Marko interrupted, making us realize just how hungry we all really were. I jumped off the rail and looked around, leaning on the same on I was previously sitting on.

"Hmm…. Dibs on the hot blonde." I joked, jerking my thumb towards a drunken mid-twenties woman attempting to dance to the music below us. I heard everyone but David chuckle. I looked over at him. "Something wrong David?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. I had no idea why I was being so mean to David but it was pretty damn entertaining, watching his face flush every time I insulted him. he looked at me blankly and turned on his heel, leaving the rest of us just standing there, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Later in the night, the boys had managed to corner themselves a group of girls for dinner. Not wanting to spoil their fun, and seeing as I had already eaten, I decided to take a walk through the woods near the cave. I brushed my hands along the brush and the trees I passed, lost in my thoughts. On a whim, I found my way to the cemetery. I browsed the various headstones. Young and old, white and colored, despite all their differences, they all had something in common; they all were dead. I stopped in front of Victoria's and knelt down. I saw a tear splash on to her grave, not even realizing I had been crying. I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand, torn between breaking down or stuffing all the sadness back inside and finding a distraction.

I sat in front of Victoria's grave for what must've been hours. I finally collected myself and brushed myself off as I stood up. I took a deep breath and turned around, making my way back to the cave. I was walking along, watching the stars, listening to the waves, brushing the leaves, so distracted I didn't even notice when I practically ran over David.

"Ow, what the hell?" David scowled at me, rubbing his shoulder that I had bumped into. "Walk much? For a Vampire you're really uncoordinated."

"For a Vampire, you're kind of a dick," I shot back. "What's your problem with me anyway?" I crossed my arms and cocked my hip, waiting for his answer. He raised one eyebrow, partly amused partly irritated.

"If I had a problem with you, I wouldn't have turned you." He told me, rolling his eyes. He brushed the dirt off his sleeve and started back towards the cave. I hurried after him and almost ran into him again. "Is there a reason you're out here so close to sunrise?"

"Is there a reason you are?" I countered.

"I was looking for you. I thought you had gotten lost and it looks like I was right."

"I wasn't lost. I was visiting my sister." He stopped and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You risked your life to visit your dead sister?" he raised his eyebrow again, amused.

"That's what family does." I shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't."

"You're not exactly family David." I told him. He took a step closer to me so that he was inches from my face.

"Then what am I Nik." He asked, staring into my eyes, sending chills up and down my body.

"Well… I-" I felt his lips press against mine as he cut me off. He pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"I'm not family Nik. I'm more than that." He winked at me and suddenly was gone, leaving me standing there in shock, minutes from sunrise.


	15. Jami

**A/N: A spark of inspiration :) Never something to be watsed. since it was so long in between updates, i just had to put this up. and now, ENJOY :)**

**~Nik**

Trembling, I brought my hand to my face and touched my fingertips to my lips. What had just happened…? I shook my head and started back towards the cave. I stumbled in through the entrance and into my bed just as the sun was rising. I felt another tear drip down my cheek as I realized that I would never see another sunrise, or sunset, again.

"_Nik!" I heard Victoria shout from in between the trees. "Ready or not, here I come!" She shouted to my hiding place, a conveniently hallowed out rock. I stifled my snickers as I heard my sister crashing through the brush. I watched her feet walk past the rock and then pause. I bit my finger to help hold back the laughter trying to consume me. I burst out laughing; Victoria's face was suddenly in front of mine. "Found ya, Baby sister." She said, smiling. _

"_Ok, your turn to hide." I told her as I gave her a light shove away from me. _

"_Okay," she glanced back at me. "And no peeking." I held my hands over my eyes, listening to her fast retreating footsteps. _

"_98…99…100! Ready or not here I come!" I shouted into the trees. I breezed through the woods, trying to find my sister and her potentially creative hiding place. I ran around a curve on the main path and found myself face to chest with a tall, blonde, and really hot, stranger. I looked up from the spot that I had fallen on and rubbed my head. "Sorry about that." I said._

"_No problem." The stranger said, holding out a hand to help me up. "Aren't you a little old to be playing hide and seek?" he asked, one gorgeous eyebrow raised. I ran my fingers through my hair._

"_Maybe. But that's never stopped me." I told him smiling. I watched him lift one hand to pull a twig out of my disheveled hair._

"_I didn't catch your name." he said, absentmindedly twirling the stick in between his thumb and pointer finger._

"_It's Nikkole. You can call me Nik." I told him as I brushed off my jeans._

"_A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I stiffened as I felt the blood rush to my face._

"_Thanks," I said, avoiding his gaze. "Better go find my sister." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm._

"_Wait." He commanded. Then he spun me around and kissed me. As I pulled away I recognized the face, the voice, the strength._

"_David?"_

I bolted upright, sheets twisted around my half-naked body.

"Well well… look who's awake." I heard Marko say from across the room. I put a hand on my head, the other holding me upright. "Some dream huh?" He asked as he walked over and sat down on my bed. I half snorted half laughed.

"I don't even know what that was." I shook my head, as if it could clear away the little parts of the dream that were still hanging around. "So what are we doing today?" I asked Marko.

"Well as soon as everyone else wakes up, we're going to the boardwalk. We have a meeting with Max."

I rolled my eyes. "Great." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I heard Marko chuckle.

"Could be worse." I nodded and got dressed.

"So why do we have to meet with Max?" I shouted over the wind to Paul. We were on our way to the video store, speeding through the night. Hopefully the adrenaline of being to the back of a bike, wind blowing through your hair, never got old.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly sober when he mentioned it." Paul shouted back to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you weren't." I said to myself.

"Best way to live baby!" Paul shouted back to me. I had to admit, I was a little jealous that he could feel so… good all the time. I'd have to have a word with Paul's dealer sometime. I felt the bike slow to a stop and I hopped off the back. We were in front of the store. We all walked in, single file, in what I like to think of as the pecking order: David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, then me. I followed Paul and Marko to go talk to Maria. I guess it should've bothered me that Paul could be such a flirt, even with me standing right next to him, but it didn't. I watched David and Dwayne circle the counter. I followed their gaze to see Max, and some woman, mid-thirties, which he was obviously interested in.

"I thought I told you not to come in here anymore." I heard Max say. Paul nudged me as we all walked out of the shop, same way we came in. I followed the guys around to the back of the shop. We loitered there for a few minutes until Max joined us.

"So Max-" David started but was instantly cut off.

"I told you to wait for me back here. Just because one of you is too doped up all the time to take orders," I saw Paul look down, embarrassed. "That doesn't mean the rest of you can't. Especially you David." We all looked around to each other, anywhere but at Max. "Anyway, I need you to do something. That woman that I was talking to, her name is Jami. I think she would make a good mother for you all. Only problem is that she's… attached. Get rid of It." Max turned around and walked back into the store.

"It?" I asked, first to break the silence.

I saw Paul and Marko shake their heads.

"A mother? Cause that went over so well last time." I heard Paul say sarcastically. I turned to him.

"Last time?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Back in 1987, there was this woman, Lucy, Max had the biggest crush on her. Tried to convince her to join the 'family,'" David said, using air quotes for the word family. "By having us try to turn her sons, Sam and Michael." David said.

"Michael was kind of a buzz kill anyway." Paul muttered.

"Almost killed us all…" Dwayne interrupted.

"And Sam… damn kid was friends with the Frogs." Marko added.

"The Frogs?" I asked. "You mean Edgar and Allen?" I asked, earning a few dirty looks.

"Yes, Nik. The Frog brothers. The only vampire hunters in Santa Carla. Who knew a couple of 13 year olds could almost kill us all." David said, obviously still sore about whatever had gone down between my old friends and my new ones.

"What did he mean by 'It'?" I asked, still confused. David shot me an unpleasant look.

"Really Nik. Think. It. Her boyfriend/husband. We have to kill him."

"Why?"

"We have no choice," Marko said. "He's the head vampire. We have to listen to him." I let it all sink in as we got back on the bikes and made our way out to the woods. No one felt much like partying right now anyway, not even Paul.


	16. Getting Rid of It

**A/N: well aren't you all lucky ;) 3 updates in one week? Lucky Lucky. anyay thank you too all my amazing readers. you guys inspire me to continue writting. Anyways, please enjoy.**

**~Nikkole**

"How the hell are we supposed to kill her boyfriend? We don't even know what he looks like or where he is." I said mostly to myself as I paced back and forth across the cave. This whole situation had me so stressed I was practically pulling my hair out. "And on top of that, we really don't have a choice if we kill him or not? That's bullshit. As the head vampire he has control over us? Why didn't I know about this earlier?" I stopped and looked at the other four, actually expecting an answer this time. David looked at me and stood up.

"It didn't matter before. This is one of the only times Max has actually ordered us to do something." David told me as he began pacing too. Paul walked over to me and slipped his arms around my waist.

"It's gonna be ok. Just turn off the guilt. Once you do that, and assuming we find him, it'll be easy. Just like any other snack. Okay?" he said as he hugged me. I nodded, stressed (not mention guilty) as I hugged him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw David watching us, a mix of emotions playing across his face: anger, jealousy, guilt, sadness, more anger, and then back to the stone cold exterior David that we all knew. The David that was a killer. Just like the rest of us. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know why I already feel so guilty about this-"

"Then just turn it off! You can do that, you know! Just turn it off and we'll get this over with!" David shouted at me from across the room. I watched his eyes change, grow more animal than man, more vampire than man, and in his sudden fury he began clenching and unclenching his fists. "We can be done with this! Just turn it off…" He ended, losing steam at the shocked expression on my face. He took a deep breath and went off to sit in his wheel chair with a bottle of alcohol. David hadn't yelled at me before. None of them had. Until now. I shook myself out of it and stood up, making my way out of the cave.

"'Turn it off' he says. 'You can do that' he says. Well fine. I'll show him. I'll show them all that I can make it as a vampire." I ranted to myself as I walked through the woods, no particular destination in mind. I stumbled into the clearing where I had previously met with the Frog Bros. I stood there, bathed in the moonlight. "I'll show them…" I whispered. Then it hit me. What I would do to show them. And I would do it tonight. I would hunt down Jami's boy. And I would turn off the guilt. And I would kill him.

The cool night air flowed through my hair as I sped towards the boardwalk. I knew what I would do. Simple woman logic; find Jami, find her boy. I dropped down behind the video store and brushed myself off. I looked around after fixing my hair and went in the back door of the video store.

"Ah, Nik. I didn't expect to see you here. Where are the boys?" Max asked me as I came out of the 'employees only' door of the store. His forehead was wrinkled in confusion. I leaned on the counter he was standing behind.

"They're back home. I have stuff to do. See you soon Max. Oh, and that woman you were talking to, where is she?" I asked. He smiled and told me she would probably ridding rides with her boy, just like any other tourist. "Thanks." I told him as I turned on my heel and walked out of the store.

I had checked all the rides and no sign of them. Fortunately, I still had hours left to track them down. Now where to start… I was just wandering around when someone caught my eye; Jami. I smiled to myself and began following her, holding hands with some guy in a hoodie, at a distance of course. I followed them around a corner and right into the building I used to live in. I watched him kiss her goodnight and pull his hood up as he turned to leave. Like a lovestruck teen she gingerly touched her lips and smiled to herself, giddy with love. I felt a pang of both sadness and jealousy. Paul doesn't make me feel like that. David doesn't make me feel like that. And I felt guilty that I would soon end her happiness. Guilt…

"No. Turn it off Nik." I told myself as I tried to push away the guilt and focus on the animalistic pleasure I would feel when I ripped into her lovers throat. I leaned up against the wall and lit up.

I flicked my lighter and the flame shot to life, igniting the end of my cigarette. I took a deep inhale and let it out, right as the man was going home. I pulled my collar up to cover my face and followed after him. I paused as he turned onto a trail into the woods, but continued to stalk my new prey. I followed soundlessly after him, not snapping a twig or crushing a leaf. Right turn… left turn… over the log, past the giant redwood… After about a mile we entered a small clearing with a trashy mobile home on one side. A breeze blew past me, carrying his scent on it, a familiar scent… I shook my head clear and crouched down.

I let my inner vampire take control. The red haze, the elongated canine teeth, the intense desire for human blood, it was all coming back. I knew that I would not only kill this man for the pride of solving Max's problem by myself, or for the smugness of looking the boys straight in the face, especially David, and say 'I told you I could turn it off.', but also for the satisfaction of draining him of his life's blood. I crouched even lower as my mouth began to water uncontrollably. The breeze was stronger now and I could smell him as if he were standing next to me.

I was ready to spring when the door to the trailer flew open and a familiar voice shouted:

"Alan! Look out!"


	17. Set Fire to the Frogs

**A/N: Thankyou so much to everyone who has kept up with the story for this long. I've been really busy lately but I managed to find time to write more for you guys. enjoy!**

**~Nikkole**

Three things happened simultaneously. One, Alan turned around, hoodie falling from his face, and in his eyes I saw the monster that I had become. Two, I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder, just above my heart as something entered there. And three, I realized that I was completely and utterly fucked.

I turned around right as another arrow entered into the right side of my back, where my heart was just milliseconds earlier. Edgar was too good a shot. My vision was beginning to blur as blood poured from the wounds. I stumbled and slowed as I tried to make my way through the woods and back to the cave. Chills devoured my body as an arrow struck a tree right next to my head.

I heard a scream of pain and was thankful it wasn't mine. But then who…? I turned back to look at what was happening behind me, why I wasn't dead yet. As I lifted my head to regard the horrible scene taking place behind me, a burst of agony shot through my head and I collapsed. My knees hit the dirt and I pressed my palms against my temples to stop the pain. It felt like a million tiny needles were stabbing my brain as my eyes started to water. I felt my entire body tense up and I cried out in anguish. My skin felt like it was on fire and I could smell burning flesh.

I opened my eyes to see that the Lost Boys were fighting with Edgar and Allen. The tears blurred my vision, though it seemed like they all were moving too fast for me to keep up. The fire pit had been knocked over and the flames were beginning to spread. More yelling. I flinched as the pain continued to grow worse. A new pain. Something had landed on my right leg. Blood. I could smell it. I felt like I was going to throw up. I dropped my head and shut my eyes. Some warm liquid was running down my face but I wasn't sure if it was tears or blood. I opened my eyes again and glanced at the mass of light in front of me.

The flames were devouring the trees. I saw blurs of movement and heard more shouts. I closed my eyes and laid my forehead to the dirt, trying to block out the pain. I gritted my teeth as another wave hit, causing my eyes to water even more.

_I'm going to die here…_

I felt another wave of pain as I put pressure on my right leg, a burning pain. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I felt my body shake with every breath. The footsteps stopped inches from my face. I caught a glimpse of them kneeling on the ground next to me, and felt their arms snake around my waist.

With a grunt, my captor hauled me up from the dirt and over their shoulder. My body was completely limp and my head banged against their back every time they moved. They smelled of smoke and blood and sweat. I began to convulse as a coughing fit overtook me, making me shake so much that whoever was carrying me had to stop and pat my back.

_Well one thing's for sure. This isn't Alan._

I went completely limp again and opened my eyes to watch what was happening. If I was going to die I wanted to see how. Flames were everywhere. I looked down at the ground to see my captor (savior?) was covered in blood.

"Where'r we goin?" I mumbled, hoping that he could hear me.

"Away from here." The man said as he shifted my weight on his shoulder.

"Who're you?" I asked. I waited. He didn't answer so I assumed he hadn't heard me. I felt my hair whipping against my face and a breeze caressing my face. My head was still throbbing but at least now it was bearable. I closed my eyes and felt like I was floating. My head had stopped banging against his back and all I saw was darkness.

_I plucked a daisy from the grass and sniffed it. The sun was shining against my bare skin and a soft breeze lifted my hair from my shoulders. I smiled and laid back in the meadow. The trees created a safe haven from the outside world. The fluffy white clouds above me swirled in the wind, creating different shapes and patterns. As I watched everything began to take on a reddish glow. The grass looked black. The sun had turned red and the sky was now a dark blood red. I sat up and looked around. All the trees were set aflame. I looked down at the daisy which was now red. As I watched it wilted, dissolving into nothing until I just held ash in my hand. I turned my hand and watched it pour to the ground where it caught fire next to my body. _

"_Nik!" I heard shouting as I turned, trying to find the source of the voice. I felt like my skin was on fire._

My head was throbbing. My eyes flew awake and I bolted upright. I was in the cave, laid on my bed. I put a hand on my forehead and felt something sticky. Pulling my fingers away I discovered that it was blood; my blood.

"Nik…?" I jumped at the voice and turned to my right. Dwayne was standing at the entrance of the cave, empty bucket and bloody rag in hand. He had worry lines etched into his forehead and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"What's all that?"

"For your wounds. You hit your head. You have holes in both your shoulders. And your right leg was broken and badly burned." I put my face in my hands.

"Guess I'm no use in a fight huh…?" I said mostly to myself. "Where's everyone else?" I asked turning back to Dwayne.

"Well Marko made Paul leave. He's been pissed that he let you get hurt for days now-"

"Days? I've been out for days?" I asked, shocked that I had managed to sleep for that long.

"Yea. You were pretty beat up. I had to carry you back while the other 3 fought." Dwayne told me as he set the bloody rag and bucket on the ground next to my bed. We sat in silence for a few minutes until something else occurred to me.

"Where's David?"


	18. Winning

**A/N: Yay! a new update! been really sketchy lately so I'll try and update as much as possible. Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Nikkole**

Dwayne sighed and I knew something was up.

"We don't really know… we lost track of him in the fight. Paul and Marko are out looking for him now."

I let my head drop back into the pillow.

"I have to find him." I said to no one in particular

"No. You have to stay here and get better." Dwayne told me like the big brother that he was.

I waited until Dwayne had left to go look for David. After all, it was my fault that he was gone. I put both my feet on the floor and stood up, instantly collapsing from the pain in my lower right leg. After examining it I found that the skin was burnt and blistering.

"Fuck…" I breathed to myself. The bone was healing but not fast enough. Looking around I saw one thing that might help speed up the healing process. I grabbed the wine bottle, and with shaking hands pressed it to my lips and drank. The liquid burned as it rushed down my throat, but it was a pleasant burning. I instantly began to feel happier, stronger. My vision cleared, my hearing improved, and my head was no longer throbbing. I stood up to test how quickly it worked and found not only could I stand, but I could run without much difficulty. I smiled to myself and got dressed. I was going to find David.

A cloud of ash accumulated where my feet hit the dirt at the charred campsite of the Frog brothers. Shoving my hands in my pockets I walked through the remains, kicking aside what had survived the fire. I was looking for a clue, something to help me begin on my journey to find David. Blood splatters decorated the trees and trailer like a brutal form of art.

Not really paying attention to where I was going, I found myself far away from the campsite. I took a turn around the running path that I was on was instantly slammed into by someone; a girl in her late teens. Nice skin, dark hair held high in a ponytail, and bright eyes. She reminded me of a younger, mortal me. I held out a hand to help her up and I pulled her to her feet.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention. Usually there's no one else down here. Sorry." She said as she brushed herself off. "Dammit." She said looking at her scraped and bloody palms. I stiffened as the scent hit me. How long had it been since I had had someone to eat? She noticed my change in posture and looked at me questioningly.

"Here," I cleared my throat "Let me see; I can fix this." I told her as I reached for her hands. She held them out, suspicious and hesitant yet trusting.

_Was I that naïve?_

I took both her hands and stared at the blood droplets forming where the gravel had broken her skin. I smiled to myself and yanked her towards me. Her eyes looked surprised as her head jerked back at my sudden force.

"What are you-" I snapped her neck before she could finish her sentence and her youthful body fell to the ground, now lifeless but still filled with blood.

I stood up and wiped my arm across my mouth, removing any trace of blood. I flipped my hair back and looked down at her body. I stared at her for a long time, waiting for the wave of guilt to hit me but when it didn't, I smiled even wider. I could turn it off.

I carried her body back to the burned camp and set her in the ash; somewhere where I could get rid of the evidence and not have to worry about the fire department showing up. I took out my lighter and held it up to her pony tail and it took instantly. Victoria always said that too much hair product would kill ya. I stacked more flammables on her body and left, the crackling of the fire like music to my ears.

"David?" I called out as I continued down the jogging path. Where could he be… not the boardwalk, too public. He didn't know about the clearing. Obviously not the cave… then it hit me. I knew where he was. I jumped with the acquired grace it took to become airborne. My hair was streaming behind me as I made my way to the graveyard.

I landed at the entrance and started through, not bothering to call David's name. I knew where I was going, and where he would most likely be. I knew he could hear me as I approached him. his back was to me and he was on his knees in front of a very familiar headstone.

"Why didn't you come back?" I asked a few feet away from him. He sighed, but didn't move from his place in front of my sister's grave.

"I knew you'd find me." He said simply.

"Why'd you even leave in the first place?"

"Just wanted some time to recover." I stopped. Recover from what? Was he hurt too?

"Any way I can help?" I asked softly. He sighed again and stood up.

"No I don't thi-" he stopped and turned so that he was facing me. "You know what yea you can help me." He told me as he closed the gap between us.

"What are you-" I began to ask as David cut me off. His lips were cool against mine, smooth and soft. His mouth moved against mine with a skilled gracefulness, like he had been doing this for hundreds of years (which for all I knew, he had). He grunted as he backed me up against a tree and kept kissing me, his body pressed against mine. His lips moved down to my neck and I rested my head against the tree. "David…" I murmured.

His lips continued down my body and he pulled off my shirt, leaving me to stand there in just my tank top. He kissed up my belly and neck and back to my lips. I grabbed his face and kissed him back, harder than before, more passionate and lustful. He pulled off my tank top and began to unbutton my shorts when I placed my hand on his.

"Not here." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked, pouting. I looked at him.

"Really? We're in a cemetery. No." I told him as I stood and collected myself. I pulled both my shirts back on and flipped my hair. I turned back to look at him and smiled.

"Fine. You win. I'll see you at home." He said as he took off.

I shook my head and laughed to myself. "Oh David. I always win."

**A/N: 6-1-12: so i had finally finished writing this and was going to publish the ****next chapter this morning. However, my laptop broke down and i had to reset it so the entire story is gone :( sorry guys but i'll try to re-write it and update ASAP. Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
